


A Thousand Years

by ForeverAndAlways



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, a thousand years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's vows at a wedding. (v fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunala/gifts).



> ur a nerd

I looked at the ring on my hand, smiling at my favorite memory.

Dan had proposed at a liveshow. I know it’s cheesy, but he wasn't saying anything for the fans’ sake when he asked me. He wanted to make it special to me. I saw so much love in his eyes and i often teared up thinking about it.

Now, a year and a half later, i was about to walk down the aisle to pledge my eternal love to my best friend.

I stood up and stood in line behind the bridesmaids and groomsmen. My mum and I were going to enter the church hall right after Louise and her boyfriend. We had chosen a church because we both wanted the traditional wedding like you’d see in a movie, even though our love wasn't exactly traditional.

I walked to the wedding march, trying to avoid the gaze of friends and family and concentrate on only him.

He looked stunning in his suit with a red rose in his pocket. I blinked away the tears of joy i had. I had promised myself i wouldn't cry—until we got the the vows at least.

My mother gave me away, gently releasing my arm, and i took Dan’s hands. I smiled and mouthed ‘ _This is crazy!_ ’ with a grin.

‘ _I know right?_ ’ he mouthed back.

After the traditional parts of the wedding ceremony, the minister asked us to say our vows.

Dan went first just as we had planned.

“I-I love you so much Phil. I’m more than happy to be standing here with you today,” Dan’s voice cracked and he looked like he was tearing up. “In our future lifetime of marriage, I promise that i'll try to be fair and loving. I promise that I won’t sit on tumblr too long. I promise that I wont ever leave you or take you for granted,you are probably the best thing that's ever happened to me .I'll try not to get too mad and i promise to be there whenever you need me. I love you with all of my heart and I look forward to the rest of our lives together,” Dan had always been good with words. Even though to an outsider these words might not seem significant, they meant the world to me. He slipped a wedding band on my finger.

I didn't know how i was going to get my own vows out through my tears.

“When I met you, i didn't ever dream i would marry you. I knew you would be my best friend though. A part of me died every day i was waiting for you, for this. I will always help you through hard times. I promise to always look out for your best interests even when it's not in my favor. I will always stay with you. I hope that in 40 years we’ll still be able to make Easter Nests and pancakes and you'll still give me that look that makes me remember how much you love me. I’m ready to spend the rest of my life just being with you. It doesn't matter if we don’t have a huge house or good jobs , as long as we’re together. I love you so much.” I gently took his hand and put the ring on his finger and then proceeded to kiss his hand.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him more passionately than ever before.

“I can't believe i'm spending the rest of my life with this nerd.” Dan breathed, smiling as he returned the kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u liked this! pls leave comments and kudos if u did!


End file.
